Water-repellent coatings or articles are mentioned or disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,354,022, 6,117,555, 6,495,624 B1, 6,641,767 B2 and 6,800,354 B2; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2003/0013795 A1 and US 2004/0241395 A1; Japanese Published Patent Application Nos. JP 10-88061 and JP 11-269426; and in Wenzel, R. N., Resistance of Solid Surfaces to Wetting by Water, Ind. Eng Chem., 28, 8, pp. 988-94 (1936), Kunugi, Y. et al., Preparation of ultrahydrophobic electrodes and their electrochemical properties, J. Electroanal. Chem. 353, pp. 209-215 (1993), Ogawa, K. et al., Development of a Transparent and Ultrahydrophobic Glass Plate, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 32, 1614, (1993), Schakenraad, J. M. et al., Cells Mater. 2, 193-199 (1992), Miller, J. D. et al., Effect of Roughness as Determined by Atomic Force Microscopy on the Wetting Properties of PTFE Films, Polymer Engineering and Science, 36, 14, pp. 1849-55 (July, 1996), Onda, T. et al., Super-Water-Repellent Fractal Surfaces, Langmiur, 12, 9, pp. 2125-27 (1996), Shibuichi, S. et al., Super water-repellent surfaces resulting from fractal structure, J. Phys. Chem., 100, 19512 (1996), Hozumi, A. et al., Preparation of ultra water-repellent films by microwave plasma-enhanced CVD, Thin Solid Films 303, pp. 222-25 (1997), Tadanaga, K. et al., Super-Water-Repellent Al2O3 Coating Films with High Transparency, J. Am. Ceram. Soc. 80, 4, pp. 1040-42 (1997), Tadanaga, K. et al., Formation Process of Super-Water-Repellent Al2O3 Coating Films with High Transparency by the Sol-Gel Method, J. Am. Ceram Soc., 80, 12, pp. 3213-16 (1997), Veeramasuneni A. et al., Hydrophobicity of Ion-plated PTFE coatings, Progress in Organic Coatings, 31, pp. 265-270 (1997), and Wu, Y. et al., Thin Films with Nanotextures for Transparent and Ultra Water-Repellent Coatings Produced from Trimethylmethoxysilane by Microwave Plasma CVD, Chem. Vap, Deposition, 8, 2, pp. 47-50 (2002).